Tales of a Golem 1
by Blayze-of-Glory1995
Summary: The first installment of Timcanpy's stories.


Tales from a Golem chapter 1

POV: Timcanpy

Greetings from the Black Order! This is everyone's favorite Golem, Timcanpy! Allen gave me this little keyboard so that I have a way of communicating with everyone. Now I'm on a typing spree, and no one seems to mind, though I think Kanda wants to crush me under his boot. (Personally, I think he has issues…don't tell him I said that!) Well anyways, back to the task at hand. Story Time!

-Story 1: A Change of Pace-

It's never easy being Allen's partner. Sure, it can be dangerous, yes, but it also has its rewards. During our mission in Europe, when the Hair Tonic fell on me, Allen discovered an experimental elixir. After the mission, we brought it back with us. Allen brought it down to the Science Dept. to have it analyzed. They said it would take a little while, so Allen headed to eat while I chased after Kanda's Golem. Damn, she was cute! I knew she liked me, but was too shy to say anything, so I took the first step. As I chased her through the halls, she would always fly just out of my reach, teasing me to no end. Unfortunately, our little romp was cut short by the one person that _didn__'__t_ like me-Kanda! Crap, I thought, he's going to kill me! Not only did I bump into him, but he'll think I was chasing his Golem to torment it! Doesn't he know that the mating season is in full swing? I'm sure he's not _that_ thick-headed Before I had time to run, his hand flicked out and plucked me from the air, squeezing me between his thumb and forefinger-a little _too_ hard. His eyes narrowed. I think he was deciding what to do with me. Great, I thought, I'm going to die. Then I heard the sweetest voice in the world- "Kanda, what are you doing with Timcanpy?" It was Lenalee! She's here to save me! I thought. "He was pestering Shimon. I was thinking of slicing him up for it." Kanda answered with words so cold they could freeze Hell. I squirmed franticly in his grasp. Lenalee held out her hand. "May I please have him?" she asked sweetly. I swear, this girl could charm the hat off the Pope! But I don't think Kanda was charmed. "Whatever." He said tossing me over his shoulder at Linali Lee as he walked away. It's a good thing she caught me. I was still so scared of dying that my wings refused to move. She brought me close to her face. "Are you okay?" She asked. I folded part of my tail in a feeble thumbs-up. "That's good. Were you looking for Allen?" Thumbs-up again. "Oh, I think he went on a mission. Maybe we can contact him. Let's go!" she said as she put me on her shoulder. I quickly jumped up onto her head. "Oh that's right. You like to sit on Allen's head. Hehehe, hope mine's comfy!" It was.

After a while of asking around, it turned out that Allen didn't have another Golem with him (thank God!) or a partner. So I had no way of contacting him. I slumped further into Lenalee's hair. I never noticed before, but it's _really_ soft! "Oh well. I guess we'll have to find something to do until he gets back. I don't have any missions or paperwork, so my afternoon is free. What would you like to do, Timcanpy?" For once in my life, I was stumped. Allen never asked me what I wanted to do. I had to think about it for a while, but I finally realized that I hadn't eaten yet. My stomach rumbled with such a noise that it startled Lenalee. "Wow Timcanpy! Did you eat at all today?" Thumbs-down. "Ok, let's get some food. I'm hungry, too."

On our way to the mess hall, we ran into Kanda again. I guess he noticed that I wasn't with Allen, because he asked, "Where's Shortstack?" "Oh, he's on a mission. Too bad he was in such a rush that he forgot poor Timcanpy!" Lenalee said, nuzzling me against her cheek. Man, she was affectionate! I hope Allen leaves me behind on more missions! "Are you on your way to another mission, Kanda?" she asked. "Yes." That was all we got from him.

After a meal of miso soup and broiled fish, we were ready to start the day. We headed to Lenalee's room because it was her scheduled laundry day. We each grabbed a basket (she let me take the cart) and headed to the Laundry Room across the hall. When we were finished with the laundry, we sat down to watch an anime movie. It was about a guy trapped in a rubber suit that had to save the town from an invading army of flying robotic dolphins (Yeah, I didn't get it either…). About halfway through the movie, I received a message from a Golem in the Science Dept. Apparently the unknown elixir gave any Golem who made contact with another species while one's skin is coated in said elixir would instantly be transformed into that species. But the effects only lasted about an hour or so. That gave me an idea.

I headed down to the Science Dept. (without Lenalee) to collect just a bit of the elixir. I only needed a few drops to coat my body, so it would be easy. Komui met me at the door. "Good afternoon, Timcanpy. Are you here to pick up the elixir?" I flew in a wavy circle to say 'yes'. "Good. Oh? Where's Allen?" I shadow-boxed and mimicked Allen using his Anti-Akuma Weapon. "Oh, that's right. I heard he went on a mission. Well, Timcanpy, since he's not here, do you mind helping me with a few tasks?" I flew in another wavy circle. "Thank you!" he said with a smile. The first (and only) task on the list was sort through mission reports. It wasn't as hard as you would think…ok, it was. He was so nit-picky about what went where and who got what, it was so annoying! I can see why Lenalee can't stand him…Anyways, after all that, I headed back to the Science Dept. and finally picked up the elixir, which I carried with my tail (it was only in a test tube). I headed back to Lenalee's room to start Phase 1 of my plan.

When I opened the door, Lenalee was asleep. Perfect! I glided over to her hand, which was hanging off the edge of the bed. I then poured the elixir on my body. After a moment I felt a slight tingle throughout my body. _Well,__it__'__s__now__or__never!_ I thought as I rubbed against her hand. At first, nothing happened and I wondered if I had done something wrong when I felt a light stretching in the back of my body. I tried to walk it off, but I had no luck. I couldn't believe it. Maybe It didn't work for me. The stretching feeling soon came uncomfortable, then escalated into full-blown pain. It felt as if something was cutting my body in half. Because I had no voice, I couldn't vocalize my screams of anguish and pain. So I sat there, waiting for the pain to subside. Instead, it increased to a searing white fire that ripped through every cell in my body. It was at that moment that everything went black.


End file.
